Reference models and blueprints are useful for building and recreating reliable computing architectures. For example, a blueprint can be used to configure hardware and software components for an enterprise computing environment. A reliable blueprint can be used to build secure architectures which can include network, server, and storage functionality. However, some blueprints can be unreliable and contradictory. For example, a blueprint may designate a particular hardware configuration for a server that is incompatible with a particular purpose. Human error can compound the issue. For example, a number of administrators and associated support personnel may be tasked to manually deploy aspects of an enterprise system in accordance with a particular blueprint. The configuration and deployment can take hours (and often days), and may include starting the process over when a blueprint is misinterpreted or otherwise mismanaged. Correspondingly, a deployment process using an unreliable blueprint can end up being inefficient and costly for an enterprise or other organization.